Reagan's Little Tutor
by asphodelfields
Summary: Reagan is in desperate need of a tutor to fill her in on the science she's been missong out on. But when she gets to meet her second teacher, she finds out it's none other than the dreded Ekat, Ted Starling. Teagan to the heart's desire...maybe.


**Hello! I told you guys I wouldn't be doing stories that were rated 'M' for a while, so I'm back with a more digestible tale! This one is Teagan-special request.**

**Wait, wait, wait- to celebrate the starting of a series of stories categorized under a new rating, I will do the disclaimer in a very dramatic form of writing:**

**Years back, authors sat down and wrote the adventures of Dan and Amy Cahill; their talent went into the words written on the small, white pages and its greatness can only be truly expressed in this one feeble explanation: the secret to the Cahill's power is broken up and hidden around the globe. Find the pieces; assemble them; and you will become the most prevailing human being in the world. This, dear reader, is what we call the 39 clues.**

**I regret to inform you that I am not one of these authors. Fifty-thousand tears I've cried to learn that this fantastic work is not rightfully mine; fifty-thousand smiles I've lost to understand that I am not the cause of all this pleasant chaos. Restrain yourselves from my lying soul, dear readers, for the simple reason that I own nothing. **

**May the world be content with the small tale I have yet to tell?**

Reagan hated science. Everything about it was way too complicated; what was a sedimentary rock, anyway? No wonder her highest grade was a D+…

The Holt girl looked enviously out the window. The younger students were having a soccer tournament. Reagan, the Tomas, was stuck inside finishing a biology test.

Oh, how cruel Fate was to decide this activity today. But if Reagan failed this test (not that she wouldn't!) she would be assigned a tutor.

A tutor!

No Holt is in need of a tutor. Anyone as tough as they were didn't need school to be successful…right?

Absolutely wrong.

"Reagan Holt," the teacher frowned. "You are in desperate need of a tutor. Luckily, we know a young man who can do just that. He's only a few years older than you, actually, and he is remarkably intelligent. He will meet with you after school in study hall."

The school day passed on, and within a few hours, Reagan came face-to-face with her tutor. Someone she knew, and had never seen for two years.

Ted Starling.

"Isn't it ironic to think that I can't see you, and yet we've known each other for years?" Ted remarked. Reagan didn't respond.

"So, you need tutor?"

"…"

"Uh, Reagan? I know you're a Tomas, but don't you think your acting like a total airhead now?" **(A/N: Oohh, not a good idea to say that, Ted. And Ekats are supposed to be smart…)**

That last remark snapped Reagan out of her thoughts.

"Did you just call me an airhead?" she growled.

"Ah…remember, I can't see you; I'm visually impaired, you know…"

"No one calls a Tomas an airhead!" Reagan barked, ready to punch the Starling.

Ted instinctively ran, but, being blind, he couldn't see anything, and he crashed straight into Reagan, landing on top of her.

"Get off me, Ekat," Reagan threatened. "Or I'll punch your lights out."

"Well, technically, my lights are already out…" Ted mumbled.

Reagan furrowed her brow.

"Why don't we start on your science homework, before anything else happens? But…can you help me up, first?"

Thirty minutes later, Reagan sat on a chair, listing to Ted rant on and on about the different types of science.

"You can study physics, which is basically the scientific focus on matter and energy. The study of the elements is called chemistry. And then there's biology; the science of all living things-plants, animals, humans, you know…"

Reagan wasn't even listening. All she could think about was how much she would rather be at soccer practice.

"And so, molecules, being really small…Reagan, can you hear me? Because I can't hear you."

Reagan didn't respond. Ted was a blind Ekat; she was a buff Tomas. The two were not meant to be together.

"Reagan!?" Ted asked, louder this time, but in vain.

Ted sighed. He couldn't see her, but he knew that the blonde wasn't paying attention to him. He felt his way around the room, walking toward the sound of Reagan's tapping feet.

"Uh, Reagan, if you don't listen, you're going to fail your grades in science…" Ted mentioned, leaning forward.

Reagan turned around to face him, lips pursed, which resulted with her mouth on Ted's nose. The two quickly jerked away from each other.

Reagan had kissed Ted.

The two distant cousins stayed silent. Then, Ted spoke up.

"Uh…sorry, about that," he said, thinking about how pleasant the kiss had actually seemed.

"It was…my fault," Reagan whispered, recalling the warmth that had spread through her body when she had kissed Ted.

Both teens thought the same thing. They leaned forward, and again, kissed, but on the lips this time.

Seven seconds went by before they broke apart from each other for air. Ted smiled. And although he couldn't see her, he had a feeling that Reagan was smiling back.

Madison Holt crouched behind the Study Hall door, listing to Reagan and Tec flirt with each other.

_Oh, _she thought. _How I wish I had a video camera._

**The end. **

**So, how did you like it? Sorry it's short, and sorry if the characters seem OOC. But sometimes, when you're caught up in writing, I guess the story just goes the way you want it to go. **

**Sincerely,**

**asphodelfields**


End file.
